Running Through Time
by Nikki Pond
Summary: 11/OC (Time Lady) - Jayden is a Time Lady. She's been alive and escaped from the Last Great Time War. She knows she isn't the only Time Lord alive, she knows there's the Doctor out there saving the universe. But she doesn't want to see him again, so she ran away from him. Running away from the man who killed their people. Full Summary Inside...AU to Series 6.
1. Prologue

**Running Through Time **written by Nikki Pond

**Summary: **

11/OC (Time Lady) – Jayden is a Time Lady. She's been alive and escaped from the Last Great Time War. She knows she isn't the only Time Lord alive, she knows there's the Doctor out there saving the universe. But she doesn't want to see him again, so she ran away from him. Running away from the man who killed their people. The Doctor runs through time after sensing another Time Lord and he will not stop until he finds her. The Questions lie inside his mind; Is she a Time Lady? Who is she? Does she know him? Why is she angry at him? And running away from him?

**Category:** Adventure/Sci-Fi/Angst/Romance/Hurt&Comfort

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my 2nd Time Lady story. This is the second time I wrote a Time Lady fanfic (You can check out my #1 Time Lady fanfic). This is not even a #2 Time Lady but she is the 2nd one to be publish. She's my 15th Time Lady I created. So yeah, 2nd time lady to be published but she's the newest idea and the 15th time lady I created. I formed a #15 Time Lady just two days ago and yeah…..this idea of #15 Time Lady was just yesterday. I started writing her history and stuff and I couldn't help it but write it right away.

Anyway this may be my 15th Time Lady I created but she is one of my favourite OC's I created so couldn't help but write this one. So, there will be Angst/Hurt&Comfort mostly in this story since this Time Lady is the most kick-butt I created.

You'll find out soon but so…there is no romance but probably a tiny bit of fluff. But mostly angst at first.

The Time Lady I created is called Jayden. I don't have specific physical appearance…yet is because she'll regenerate 3x in this story. But I'll reveal who she will look like later. Jayden knows that the Doctor killed their people. I won't reveal her history because it will be reveal little by little. I will give you some flashback of her story and the Doctors.

No romance between them…although just hints. I admit that I have no idea if they are going to have romance in this story or in the sequel. All I can say its pretty much angst and Hurt/Comfort mostly and at first.

**Warning:** This contains some horrible language and cursed words which I don't like to use that kind of language. So if you see the words – "#$% &!" or some random codes that that means it's a bad/cursing words which I rather not have it appear in my story. Such as *** and *** - I know, it's not helping but I just don't like using that kind of language but I can give a clue the *F* word and some *B* word are one of the words that are part of this story but I still won't show it.

**Update:** She used be called 'The Violet' but later changed to 'Jayden' because to me, it sounded just right. Plus her relationship with the Doctor is no longer love or anything. Angst and Hurt/Comfort is.

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own my OC Jayden the Time Lady and she is not associated to any other fanfictions or other OC's that don't belong to me.

* * *

Prologue

She is running.

Running away from the Doctor. She is running as fast as she can, all her life. She's not going back, she can't be with him. The Doctor is a brilliant man isn't he? But now he's chasing her. Following her. Not stopping until he does.

But she's going to run. Run like the Doctor and not hide, there's a difference between run and hide. She's running before she gets him. The bravest man she ever met is going to catch her, but she's not going to let that happen.

Even if there is a part of her that she wants to run into his arms, not away.

Running is what everyone told her. Run through your dreams, Run through everything and Running through the man she loves, but she's running through time. That's her job, being away from the Doctor even though there's a small part of her wants to go to him, not away.

What is the point?

She's the Last Time Lady and he's the Last Time Lord. They're the last of their kind. She's been through a lot worst and she couldn't imagine the horror of the war. The pain, the blood, rage, anger, fury but most of all….death.

She seen death and her people died.

It killed her in the inside and right now, she's going to run away from the man who killed their people.

xXx

The Doctor is having a nice cup of tea with his dear Ponds. Sitting outside the café which he pouted when there is no Jammy Dodgers. He was having a nice cup of tea while he was half-listening to the Ponds flirting each other.

Then he sensed it.

He felt a mind of a Time Lord. Another Time Lord that shouldn't exist: supposed to be dead.

He hasn't seen a Time Lord for 4 years, since he put Rassilon back to his rightful place which was when he was his tenth incarnation but he can feel it. A breathing, living and healthy Time Lord somewhere nearby.

The Time Lord's mind feels so familiar but right now, he needed to be sure if that was a Time Lord or not.

So he jumped off his feet, running across the street and bumping into some strangers but he didn't apologize. He could hear the Ponds calling for him but that doesn't matter right now.

What matters is that a Time Lord is out there!

Alive, healthy and breathing Time Lord!

Whoever that Time Lord is, he can sense it. She/He is senses him back but instead of going after him, he/she is running away from him.

Well….that's not going to stop him.

He's going to have to find him/her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All I'm saying is that it is mostly angst and my Time Lady 'Jayden' is running away from him. See ya in the next chapter :) PS – my OC Time Lady will reveal her appearance because we'll see some of her incarnations.


	2. Encounter the Doctor

**Author's Note:** I update the last chapter and edited the summary. I changed her name 'The Violet' into 'Jayden' – I just felt the name suits her better plus her relationship with the Doctor changed so no longer 'the man she used to love' is not that anymore and changed her history with the Doctor. Anyway I can't wait for my surprise to come out because her history is more than it seems….

**Warning:** If you see some symbols '#$%^&' like this or others, then it means I change that word since I don't like the horrible and cursing language. I want to keep my fanfic neat and tidy since I really don't curse much. My OC is much into cursing despite her history and her people about the Time War.

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter the Doctor.

Jayden pulled out her handbag, rummaging through her things till she found her gun. She used it a couple of times whenever these #$%^&-ing aliens came anywhere near her. She hated those bloody aliens who came! She despised it and hated them! She sighed as she closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment and she opened her eyes and placed her gun back to her handbag.

Those Silent Creatures are annoying and #$%^&-ing insane! She couldn't stand anywhere near them and if they moved a step closer to her, then she is going to kill them! But there were times she hesitated before killing them.

She didn't want to admit but she didn't like killing but she hated those bloody Silents!

She pulled her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her handbag and walked around this place. It was snowing in here and some people walking around and celebrating Christmas, one of those earth tradition things. But she loved Christmas, even when she was a kid. Her parents used to give her gifts but of course, they're dead anyway.

All her family and friends are dead all of because of that bloody Time War and those Daleks, ohh she despised them as much as the Silence. She hated how the ruined her life and taking away the people she loved.

And then the Doctor…

That insane, bloody man who comes out of his box and saying 'Hello I'm the Doctor' with that stupid grin of his. Although she admitted that she secretly liked it. But anyway, that Time Lord who murdered their people and Time Lock it.

She especially knows about this 'mysterious Doctor' – she heard that he turned into the 'Warrior Doctor' which she wouldn't even want to look at him. She was smart to find out that the Doctor landed on a planet called 'Karn' and encountered those Sisterhoods.

Oh she is not going to that place called Karn. She noted. She was shocked by how her friend decided to turn into this 'Dark Doctor' and she couldn't look at him at all. She wanted to runn away from that Dark Doctor and her friend 'the Doctor' – who helped people and saved them even.

But now a man who had done a genocide to their people.

Jayden walked down and could see people laughing in joy about the snow. Some adults laughing as the stared in awe about snowing, it's like they have never seen it snow before. But in fact, they didn't. They all have never seen snow.

Jayden smiled sadly, staring at awe as she held up her hand up high and could feel a snow flake touched her fingers. Jayden remembered when she was a little girl, how happy she and her family laughed and threw each other snow balls. It was one of the best times of her life.

She walked past by people, noticed that there are Christmas decorations around her. She knew it's Christmas and she loved Christmas so much, it reminds her so much of how she celebrated with her family but of course, they're dead. All of them.

She's alone.

But she knew she really isn't when the Doctor is out there saving the universe.

All she did was ran away from the man who killed their people.

Jayden continued to walked down the snowy path with people around her. It was odd that she is a jerk mostly but she showed kindness towards Humans, she admired them. Loved them and even wanted to protect them till he last dying breath.

She is going to save these humans and if those bloody Daleks or Silence are come to get them, then they'll have to go through her first.

Jayden is always like that. She fought and ran all through time and space. Running is always her option and then sometimes killing. But she always protected and helped people. Humans sees her differently, they see her just a woman who was a soldier tired but showed kindness.

Her enemies saw her just a mad killing machine, weapon and a monster.

Jayden knew they're right, she is in fact a monster. Who killed people and those aliens but she only did it to protect herself but mostly to protect the humans. She has a soft spot when it came to humans.

But she doesn't love all of those humans. She hated Madame Kovarian and her bloody soldiers! She despised them and wanted revenge but of course, she couldn't attack them all. But she knows when the time is right, she'll kill those Silence!

Then she could hear someone singing to most beautiful song she has ever heard today. She wasn't really good when it comes to musical talents and hobbies. She's more of weapons, fighting and learning. That's who she is but sometimes she loves strategy. She even beat Paul at chess. Ha! Take that Paul Morph!

But anyway, she continued to follow that beautiful Melody. "When you are here…." Jayden then could see a blond woman and an old man looking at each other with….love. Jayden learned already that love hurts. It broke her hearts to much when she lost her family and friends. "Music is all around…" the blonde woman sang, staring at the old man in front of her.

Jayden stepped closer into the light and stare at the couple in awe. She sometimes wanted love, it killed her to see people around hugging and laughing. It killed her that she doesn't have love anymore. There was no one to love or care for her. Her friends died and her family, so who else.

She continued to listened to the most beautiful song she had ever heard, "When you are here…..Music is all around…."

Jayden was so distracted by the song she's listening. She didn't even sense a man with a bowtie walking towards her with his eyes widened. "What…" he breathed in shocked, staring at Jayden in shocked.

Jayden's eyes widened when she felt someone's presence, she recognized it.

It's the Doctor.

Dammnit! She thought, mentally slapping herself for being stupid and listening to that song! She felt the Doctor's footsteps getting closer towards her. She didn't move or dare to make another step. She didn't even realized she stopped breathing.

The Doctor stepped in front of her, he couldn't see her face since her brown hair is covering her face, looking down, unable to make eye contact with him. "Who are you?..." with a hint of anger and darkness in his tone.

Jayden really couldn't blame him. He spent years being alone and now he found out another Time Lady is actually alive. But anyway, she didn't say anything. She just couldn't even say it. She was supposed to ran away but it's like there is something telling her to stay there but a part of her says to ran away from the Doctor.

"Who are you?!" The Doctor demanded, almost shouting at her.

Jayden flinched at his tone, luckily all these people around her were too busy with the snow. They don't hear a thing between her and the Doctor.

For the first time, Jayden looked up and finally got to see the Doctor properly. _He regenerated. _Jayden thought. He looked younger than the last time she saw him, tweed jacket, huge chin, his hair is floppy but Jayden was always into the Doctor's eyes even more. His green eyes that told her his true age.

_So 908_ Jayden thought.

She's still younger than him but that's okay. She stared at his green eyes and could see what's behind them – anger, happy, relieved, joy, fury, confusion but mostly hopeful. It's like he founded something that is precious to him.

Of course it's her, she's a Time Lady for #$%^&-ing sake!

And he is too.

"Answer my question right now!" He shouted at her in rage but Jayden still stood at her place with an unreadable expression, looking at him. "I was alone for years and I swore that there is no living thing that passed right into it. Don't you dare lie to me because I know you are a Time Lord so tell me…._WHO ARE YOU!"_ he shouted in fury and darkness.

"Why would I tell you, _Doctor_." She spat his name, anger and fury. She was never afraid to face the Oncoming Storm. She knew about his darkness and all because of that bloody Time War changed him!

The Doctor let out a mocking laughed. "So you know me." He stopped laughing, staring at her with his dark eyes. "Where the hell have you been?! You seemed to know me so if you knew then why didn't you come and find me?!" He demanded.

Jayden didn't answered but she continued to stare at his eyes.

The Doctor tried himself to calm down. He remembered that whoever this Time Lady is – she knows him and if she did then that means she wasn't looking for him. After all this time – travelling alone and thinking he's alone but in fact there was someone who was there ! Alive! He had been thinking that he was truly alone and this Time Lady made him think he was!

"Travelling alone made me think I was hell alone! All those minutes and seconds that kept me thinking that I was truly alone and I had no one to care." He whispered, hiding his dark tone. Jayden felt pity towards him, knowing how it feels to be alone. She knows exactly. She's alone longer than him already.

"But then you came." He said which when he said 'you' it added distrust, anger and darkness as his eyes darkened, staring at hers. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN ALONE YOU WERE ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEARCHED FOR ME!?" he shouted at her.

Jayden didn't winced, she still honestly didn't blamed him for being angry at her.

"Why would I tell you Doctor?" Jayden hissed at him.

"I've been alone for so long. I time-locked my people and made sure not a single thing escaped. Then how can you be here and not with the others and HOW DID YOU ESCAPED?!" He roared in anger which made the whole crowd of people turned to them.

"Doctor?" a woman with a ginger hair pushed the crowd and stepped between Jayden and the Doctor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Not now Amy." The Doctor brushed her off.

The woman or 'Amy' placed her hands on her waist, and then a man with a blonde sandy hair and a Roman costume? Jayden raised her eyebrow at that. She assumed these people are the Doctor's companions. She heard he travelled with humans in these days.

Amy and Rory were just looking for the Doctor through the town till they saw a crowded people like they were watching something. They wanted to know what's going on and when they heard a shout 'HOW DID YOU ESCAPED?!' they quickly recognized it was the Doctor.

When they pushed through the crowds, they could see the Doctor staring at a woman who looked somewhere in her mid 30's, brunette hair, and a handbag.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "You know me but I don't know anything and nothing about you. Do I know you?"

Jayden didn't see the point of lying to him. "Well, 'duh' obviously I know you and you know me."

"Then who are you?"

Jayden debated whether she should tell him or not, "We were friends back at Academy. You were such a weirdo and a freak back then, such a clumsy boy and always up for adventures and taking humans on adventures." She walked around the Doctor. "You are friends with Koschei which he is such an idiot."

"So you're someone I know? Romana? Rani?"

Jayden shook her head, "No! Not Romana and not that bloody Rani!" she shouted, never thought of Rani but she hated her. "Why in the heck of Rassilon would you think of that bloody Rani! She is such a big head!"

The Doctor froze when heard the word 'big head' – there was only one person he knew who would ever hate Rani and called her 'Big head'. He stepped back as Jayden stepped in front of him, "No…" he breathed in shocked, staring at this mysterious woman. "You are not her…."

Jayden looked into his mind since he couldn't sense who she is, she had to bring her shields up. "Yes. I am her." She confirmed as she took a stepped back and watched everyone has all her eyes on her and even the Doctor who stood next to the Ponds who is still in shocked. She pulls something out of her handbag but her eyes on the Doctor.

"and you are a freak." Jayden said which made the Doctor's jaw dropped, there was only one Time Lord who called him a 'freak'. "I am Jayden, the god of Wind, the controller of the Storm, The Demon's worst nightmare, hell worse than Bad Wolf, the last Time Lady, the Killer, and a Fighter." She said before setting the coordinates on her Vortex Manipulator before looking up at the Shocked Doctor, "See ya' later freak!" she said and with that! She disappeared.

The Doctor stared at the spot where she was.

He is going to have to find her…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I said, Angst and some cursing words. I am so sorry about my grammar in here, I am currently looking for a beta-reader (for more details, look into my profile). Now we learned more about Jayden's personality which she is more like killer and way worse than Bad Wolf and almost worse than the Doctor.

I can say Jayden is more of a kick-butt Time Lady OC and she is the most dangerous and into killing. Jayden is the most kick-butt, dangerous, serious Time Lady I have ever created. Now I changed the summary which is no longer 'the man she used to love' – I can say the Doctor and Jayden's relationship is that they're just friends at Gallifrey and Jayden loved to irritate him. They irritate each other and even pulled pranks. She is into running than the Doctor, running away from things and her past.

She is dangerous and almost dangerous as the Oncoming Storm – hatred towards Daleks, Silence and to those who threatened Humans. I know it is confusing that she may use cursed words and killed hundreds of aliens but she definitely has a soft spot when it comes to humans and you'll find out soon why.

I can say Jayden wasn't really into killing when she was young. She just wanted to be with her family when she studied at the Academy but she also loved to learn new things.


End file.
